


Lavender and Love

by blynninja



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Massages, baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja
Summary: Yona takes a bath to try to relax. Her husband helps.





	Lavender and Love

Yona sighed as the bathwater surrounded her, warm and smelling slightly of lavender.

She’d been needing a good soak for what felt like weeks, and her husband planning to be gone all afternoon running errands had seemed like the perfect opportunity.

She’d turned on music and made a homemade muscle relaxant while the tub filled, humming along to the songs, before slipping into the tub with a book she’d been meaning to read for a while.

She was five chapters in and beginning to really love this protagonist when the bedroom door clicked open and she paused.

Hak was home much earlier than he’d originally said. Maybe he’d forgotten something and come home to grab it?

Yona shook her head and returned to her book, the bubbles shifting slightly as she adjusted herself in the water.

“Hey, hon, have you seen—”

Yona glanced up, startled, as the bathroom door creaked open, realizing she must not have closed it all the way.

Hak stood staring at her, one hand on the door as the other hung limply at his side.

“Oh,” he said, unusually lost-looking. “Sorry, I thought maybe you were doing your hair?”

Yona tilted her head at her husband, catching the book before it slipped out of her fingers, and responded, “Oh, uh, no. I thought I’d closed the door all the way. What were you looking for?”

Hak shook his head, waving the hand not gripping the door handle. “It’s not important. I’ll find it later. Do you…”

He paused, raising an eyebrow as she gazed steadily at him, before he continued, “Do you want some company?”

Yona sighed as she prepared to say no, that she wanted to be _alone_ , thank you very much, but the bathwater and lavender stuff alone didn’t seem to be helping her aches and pains.

“Hak, I’m so _sore_!” she whined, twisting to put the book down out of harm’s way as her husband blinked at her.

Hak stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and—was that the lock clicking into place? Who on earth was he trying to keep out? 

Yona tilted her head as Hak shed his jeans and settled on the edge of the large tub, tugging one of her legs out of the water to rest just above his knees.

His fingers worked their way up and down, kneading away the soreness, and Yona let herself lean against the tile, her eyes falling closed as her own personal masseuse moved onto her other foot, repeating his motions.

When her feet were both back in the water, Yona stretched her toes and opened her eyes to peer at Hak gratefully long enough to utter a thanks.

She could hear Hak’s grin as he replied, “I’m betting your feet aren’t the only sore part.”

Yona didn’t even bother replying, but she did open her eyes again when she heard the rest of his clothing falling to the floor, blinking at him owlishly.

Her husband smiled, lowering himself into the tub and maneuvering them so she could sit resting against him.

Yona hummed appreciatively as Hak began kneading her shoulders, pressing kisses to her skin as his hands moved.

Soon enough he moved on to her arms, and then her legs, rubbing away the stresses of the last few weeks while she leaned back against him and kissed the parts of his arms and torso she could reach.

Hak chuckled, the sound resonating in the tiled tub surround and through her where his chest pressed into her, and she nearly pouted at him.

“Are you laughing at me?”

“Of course not, babe,” he reassured, one hand reaching to pull her hair away from her neck so he could press a kiss there. “I just didn’t expect you to be quite so affectionate, that’s all. You’re supposed to be relaxing, remember?”

“This _is_ relaxing,” Yona insisted, turning her head to nudge her nose against his heart, slumping against him for emphasis.

Hak chuckled again, running one hand up and down her arm while the other traced patterns on her shoulders.

“How long were you in here before I came home?” he asked, pressing kisses to her hair.

Yona’s face scrunched as she tried to do the math, settling cautiously on, “Maybe half an hour?”

Hak’s hands stilled and his lips left her scalp as he sighed, shifting behind her.

“You should probably get out soon, then,” he suggested, drawing his knees up to try to stand.

“Nnnn,” Yona complained, resting her palms on her husband’s knees and gently shoving them back under the water. The bubbles, few that remained, shifted as she did.

“Five more minutes,” she instructed, grabbing Hak’s hands and wrapping them around to clasp under hers on her torso.

Hak sighed but relented, warning, “Only five. Then you’re out and drying off.”

Yona nodded, her head brushing Hak’s chin, and his thumbs began stroking where they rested on her abdomen.

After what felt like seconds, Hak shifted behind her and began to sit up again, declaring, “Time’s up. We’re getting out.”

Leave it to her brainy husband to have actually counted out five minutes’ worth of seconds in his head, as the clock was out of view from this angle.

Yona whined as the cooler air of the bathroom hit her shoulders, no longer protected by Hak’s frame, and she slunk further into the water as Hak stood, water dripping from everything except his face.

“C’mon, slowpoke, you promised,” he insisted, reaching out a hand to help her up.

Yona squirmed backward, drawing her legs closer to her, not wanting to leave the warm tub, and Hak sighed, pulling the plug out so that water began to drain.

Yona sat, stubbornly, in the tub until it had drained, and Hak just rolled his eyes at her affectionately.

“C’mon, hon, time to dry off,” he insisted, reaching for her once again and not taking no for an answer. He leaned down, settling his hands on her waist, and pulled her out of the tub.

Yona attempted to kick and scream, but she was still too relaxed—and too surprised at her husband’s choice of action—to really fight his hold.

“Are you going to get dressed?” Hak asked, setting her down carefully and indicating her neatly folded pajamas.

Yona made a face and Hak chuckled, working his way through her hair and down to her feet with the fluffiest towel they owned.

That done, he nudged her pile of clothes over as he pulled his jeans back on, but Yona snagged his shirt before he could and tugged it over her head. It barely covered her butt, but at least she was partially covered.

Hak sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Remind me why I married you, you weirdo?”

Yona pressed a finger to her lips in thought, humming, “I don’t know, exactly. Why don’t you tell me?”

Hak grinned, threading a hand into her damp hair, and Yona was certain her heart stopped at the look in his eyes.

“I love you, you know,” Hak said quietly, searching her face as tears pricked her eyes. It wasn’t that she didn’t know, it was just that she hadn’t heard it this sincerely in a while, and for him to remind her of it out loud was enough to make her flush as though he was saying it for the first time. They hadn’t been married that long, and she was still getting used to marriage and everything that came with it.

“I love you, too,” she replied, tucking herself under Hak’s chin and wrapping her arms around him as his free hand ran up and down her back. She pressed her lips to her husband’s chest, feeling his breath hitch at the action and his fingers still on her scalp.

For a long moment they simply stood there, wrapped up in each other, until Yona leaned back to look up at Hak.

“What was it you were looking for, earlier?” she asked, blinking at him expectantly.

“I told you, it’s not important,” Hak replied, frowning down at her slightly, but she persisted.

“What was it? Tell me!”

She poked at his bare torso with both index fingers, her nails leaving tiny indentations that slowly faded.

Hak just stared at her, unamused, and Yona pouted.

“Well, then, maybe I’ll just guess!” she decided, poking lightly at him with each suggestion.

“Your wallet?”

No reply.

“Your phone?”

Hak’s eyebrow lifted marginally, amused.

“Right, you never forget that. Um, your keys?” Yona scrunched her nose at that one, since he’d been out for a while before the door had reopened.

Hak rolled his eyes affectionately and Yona sighed, pouting.

“Fiiiiine, I give up!” she whined, slumping into his chest with a tiny thud and wrapping her arms around his torso.

Hak only chuckled at her, running a hand up and down her back, causing his shirt to bunch up at her waist. Yona shifted backward a step, trying to wiggle the shirt back into place.

“You should really finish getting dressed,” her husband insisted, curling his fingers around the hem of the shirt.

Without waiting for her answer, he tugged his shirt up and over her head, leaving her completely exposed to the chilly bathroom air.

Yona squeaked and reached for the shirt, but Hak was already pulling it over his own head with a smirk.

Wordlessly, he turned and headed for the bathroom door, turning to look at her for just a second as he informed her, “By the way, Gramps is on his way over to help me fix the bedroom windows, so…”

_“Hak!”_ Yona yelped and threw the towel toward the door, missing him entirely as he shut the door behind him.

“If you had gotten dressed ten minutes ago, this wouldn’t have been an issue!” Her husband laughed from the bedroom.

Yona fumed silently as she snatched her own clothing and pulled everything on, hoping to be ready before Hak’s grandfather showed up in their bedroom.

Checking her reflection in the mirror, Yona tugged at her hair one more time before she left the bathroom.

Hak was sitting on their bed, leaning back on his arms as he watched her appreciatively.

“What?” she asked, frowning at him.

“I just wanted to see how quickly you’d get dressed,” Hak replied, laughter in his eyes.

Yona’s face scrunched into a pout and she stalked up to him, scowling lightly.

“Gramps changed his mind. Said he’d come help me tomorrow,” Hak continued, still grinning.

Yona sighed, closing her eyes for a moment and blinking when her husband’s hands gripped her wrists.

“Now that you’re all relaxed,” Hak began, tugging her to stand between his legs, “how about we go to bed early?”

Yona stared for a moment, processing the suggestion, and then wrinkled her nose.

“But I just got all clean!”

Hak chuckled, his hands running up and down her sides as he grinned at her expectantly.

“I could still use a shower. Maybe you can help me clean up,” her husband grinned, his hands still running up and down her torso.

“You were just in the tub with me!” Yona protested, frowning but setting her hands on Hak’s shoulders.

“But I have missed you today,” she continued, leaning closer to brush her nose against his.

Hak’s breathing hitched for a moment as his hands stopped moving, gripping her waist.

Yona smiled before she dipped her head further and kissed her husband as slowly and thoroughly as she dared.

Hak smiled against her mouth, chuckling as she pulled away and shoved gently at his shoulders, leaning over him as he fell back onto the pillows with a laugh.

If they needed another bath later, Yona didn’t plan to complain.


End file.
